<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your pretty lips leave me so inspired by switmikan74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000379">Your pretty lips leave me so inspired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74'>switmikan74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi suffers but not really, Anal Sex, Bokuto sucks at confession, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kuroo loves teasing, M/M, Mouth Kink, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pent-Up, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, We Die Like Men, attempt at writing smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as nothing but a simple gesture. Sure, it was quite a peculiar action. But everything about Bokuto is strange anyway. The sudden gesture was so Bokuto that Akaashi chalked it up as nothing more than a fascination picked up from watching something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your pretty lips leave me so inspired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*yep, the title is from Good Kisser by Usher. I don’t know why I don’t have any reign on my writing. I wrote this with the first thought “What if Bokuto has a strange fascination with Akaashi’s lips?” and thought “Wow. That would make a good fluff.” And welps, BAM! SMUT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It started out as nothing but a simple gesture. Sure, it was quite a peculiar action. But everything about Bokuto is strange anyway. The sudden gesture was so Bokuto that Akaashi chalked it up as nothing more than a fascination picked up from watching something.</p><p>He was sure that Bokuto would get bored of it.</p><hr/><p>The name sounded muffled. Akaashi carefully moves his tongue around the finger that Bokuto has pressed into his mouth. He feels his saliva coating the index and he wonders if their ace is not disgusted by it.</p><p>“Bokuto-shan?” It has been well over one month since. The first few times it happened, Bokuto has only gently traced his lips with the back of his fingers—sometimes, his fist. As days progressed, he noticed the fascination sparkling in Bokuto’s eyes. He was excited like a child. And when he decided to press his fingers in his mouth, the excitement was flowing in waves—so much that it is often brought into court, rendering the other team pulverized by Bokuto’s sheer good mood.</p><p>The strange gesture that persisted was always done before a match. So, he is quite surprised at the sudden change of schedule. He is grateful that the rooftop is barren.</p><p>“Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice is clouded, eyes boiling with something more definite than normal excitement. Akaashi could feel the hot breath fanning against his cheeks as Bokuto hovered.</p><p>For a moment, Akaashi felt like he would be devoured. <em>It wouldn’t be such a bad idea</em>, he freezes at his own thought, cheeks reddening. Admittedly, this is a new torture for him. He doesn’t know what to do the first few times—it’s a good thing that he has <em>deep feelings</em> for this stupid ace or he had been long reported for sexual harassment.</p><p>Akaashi swallowed what he could, hoping that his face isn’t as messy as he felt. Drools running down his chin, he chases it with his tongue but Bokuto’s fingers took a hold of it.</p><p>His heart races at the ferocious gleam grinning behind such golden eyes. And then, Bokuto is pulling back. The fingers he pressed that were in Akaashi’s were pressed into his own mouth, sucking on it all the while.</p><p>“See you later, Akaashi!”</p><p>Akaashi slumps, calming the erratic thumping in his chest.</p><p><em>Dangerous,</em> he thought, <em>Bokuto-san is too dangerous.</em></p><hr/><p>It didn’t get any better. Nothing stops Bokuto from abusing his lips out of nowhere. The one time he did it in public, Akaashi was so embarrassed that he bit the single finger intruding into his mouth. Kuroo’s eyes widened at the display but his silence only lasted for a good three seconds.</p><p>“Oya oya.” Kuroo purred. Bokuto was undeterred by Akaashi’s first time violence against his finger. Instead, he pouted and pressed it on his closed lips stubbornly. Akaashi glared at both captains. It wasn’t as threatening as he hoped as he is bombarded by Kuroo’s perverse nature, “How long had he been sucking you, Bokuto?”</p><p>The ill-worded sentence made Akaashi’s face reddened even more. Bokuto has only carelessly replied, “Ah… two months?”</p><p>It was clearly two months and three days. But who is counting? Akaashi had kicked Bokuto’s shin in response to his reply to Kuroo’s misleading question.</p><p>“Were you the one to initiate it?” Kuroo’s grin couldn’t get any bigger, it reminded him of the sly Cheshire cat. Bokuto hummed, two fingers trying to pry open his setter’s mouth, “Yeah. Don’t you think Akaashi has such pretty mouth?”</p><p>“Ohoo.” The snort was deliberately placed as a response, “I am pleased to see it being put into good use.”</p><p>“Bokuto—” He was muffled once more, sentence reducing into a groan in frustration. He resigned, body caught in the intense emotions churning in Bokuto’s eyes. He felt goosebumps littering his skin. It doesn’t help that Bokuto chose that moment to press his entire body against him. He was squeezed between the glass window of the fast food and his captain’s body.</p><p>“Can’t you let him eat?” Kenma’s quiet voice pervaded the hot atmosphere eliciting a chuckle from Kuroo. Bokuto blinked before looking at Akaashi who was supposed to be in mid-bite of his burger.</p><p>“Oh.” He removed his fingers without so much as an apology. Akaashi wondered then how the hell was he still putting up with this bullshit. He hoped that Bokuto would not do it anymore in public. There is so much embarrassment he could take before he snaps.</p><hr/><p>Obviously, it was too much to ask for that. He was thankful a bit that Bokuto did not pull the same bullshit he pulled when they ate with Kuroo and Kenma. However, it still is pretty embarrassing to be put in the spot like this.</p><p>“Akaaaashiii!” The whine resonated in the gym causing other players to pay them attention. He glares at the brat in front of him, refusing to budge, “Bokuto-san, there are people around.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay.” The body language of his captain seems resigned and he almost inflates with hope but Bokuto is just really good with disappointing him sometimes, “Unless!”</p><p>“Unless what?” He is afraid of the answer. Bokuto pumps himself up, “Unless it was me who sucks you instead!”</p><p><em>Ah</em>, Akaashi is ready to pulverize his captain, <em>he was wrong, Bokuto can pull different kind of bullshit and he would still end up being the one fucked over.</em></p><p>“BOKUTO-SAN!” The loud slap that echoed in the gym was drowned out by Kuroo’s bawling over with laughter. He looks away at Bokuto’s wailing tirade and witnesses the mothers of the other team covering the ears of their younglings as the more perverted players throw shade at Bokuto.</p><p>“Suga-senpai, what’s a blue ball? Is it like the ones we are playing?” Hinata’s innocuous question made the whole Karasuno rigid. Akaashi felt Sugawara’s intense glare against the howling older males.</p><hr/><p>Bokuto made good use with his earlier suggestion. Akaashi wonders if Bokuto is doing this because he wants to take revenge on him for accidentally forgetting to reply to him four months ago.</p><p>He suppressed a moan, left hand pressing against his mouth. They were in their futons, their teammates fast asleep. Bokuto has crawled over to his side, hands capturing his.</p><p>Bokuto has kissed each tip of his fingers, manipulating them into touching his tanned face. The deliberate motion made him hot all over. But the thing that made him squirm was when Bokuto made a slow lick on his ring finger.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” He whispers hotly. Bokuto tilts his head, “Shucking you.”</p><p>It was lewd. Akaashi is sure that he would pass out, eyes going half-lidded as Bokuto began to swirl his tongue between his fingers. He trembles even more when he felt Bokuto’s other hand caress a sensitive spot on his inner thigh. He tries to squirm but Bokuto only strengthened his hold on him. He swore he’ll get bruises the next day on that spot.</p><p>“But why?” His voice is almost a whine. Bokuto stops momentarily, “Because even your fingers are so pretty.”</p><p>He glances nervously at Komi who shifted. Akaashi grits his teeth, “That’s all? Are you a pervert? Don’t you know that this is sexual harassment?”</p><p>There’s a blank look that cross on Bokuto’s face before tilting his head in confusion, “Is it still sexual harassment when you do this with your partner?”</p><p>“Do you see Kuroo-san doing this with Kenma-san? Or Kageyama with Hinata?” Akaashi’s eyes widen, they were the wrong example to tell. Those pair practically ooze with something sexual when you really observe them, “I mean not every setter would just do weird things with their teammate.”</p><p>“But you’re not just my setter though.” Akaashi could see the confusion seeping in even more, “Akaashi, you’re my boyfriend, right?”</p><p>“What?” This is news, “Since when have I become that?”</p><p>“I asked you, remember?” There was no such event as far as Akaashi could remember. If there was one, he wouldn’t forget it. Who would forget being asked out by the person you like so much?</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“I asked you if it’s okay to go out, Akaashi, and you said okay, remember?” Ah. Akaashi definitely remembers now. Four months ago, a week before Bokuto’s strange behavior began, his captain sprang on him while they were changing. He thought he was being asked to eat out again. Even the text messages of ‘I love you’s’ were a normal occurrence. He didn’t really think much of it. “And when I tried kissing you, you turn your head away at the last minute. So I thought you’re still uncomfortable. But when I brush your lips or make you suck my fingers, you did not even protest. I really, really want to kiss you, you know.”</p><p>This is on him, Akaashi guessed. He should have known that Bokuto is stranger than what they gave him credit for. He is an idiot friends with another idiot (Kuroo) who does not know how to woo a human.</p><p>There are three options he could pick: a) tell Bokuto that he sucks at confessing and end up consoling the man-child, b) push Bokuto off him and explain why his actions created a big misunderstanding, or c) go with the flow and just explain it tomorrow. After agonizing for so long if he should confess, he rather likes the third one.</p><p>He pulls Bokuto down into a hot kiss, tongue melding heatedly. His long legs immediately wrap themselves around his captain’s waist, pressing their body together. And oh, he groans, Bokuto is <em>hard</em>. Bokuto grinds down enough to elicit a rough friction between them.</p><p>“<em>haaah…”</em> Akaashi breathes against Bokuto’s lips, “They’ll wake up.”</p><p>The warning was whispered almost submissively. Bokuto, who had waited for a long time, groans at Akaashi’s pinkish pretty face. Gunmetal blue eyes half-lidded in the kind that Bokuto only imagines and dreams every night.</p><p>“We should… we should get out of… here.” It took all his might to suggest it, hips still grinding against his lovely setter. They move as quietly as they could, quickly finding an empty classroom where they continued kissing each other. Akaashi harshly pushes Bokuto against the teacher’s table making it screech a little. He climbs unto Bokuto’s lap, making sure that he is nicely situated where Bokuto could rub against him.</p><p>“You…” Bokuto sighs contentedly, “You’re so amazing, Akaashiii”</p><p>Akaashi trembles at his elongated name, pleased at the groan he drew out from his captain. He wriggles his hip just right, feeling the hardness beneath Bokuto’s clothes twitching. He cranes his neck to give Bokuto more room to kiss his neck. He busies himself releasing Bokuto’s length.</p><p>Gingerly, he scrapes his nails on the skin earning him a louder moan. He almost purrs at the reactions he is getting. If only Bokuto has clearly worded his intention, he could have done it a long time ago instead of boiling with desperation each time Bokuto shoves his fingers in his mouth.</p><p>Slowly, he pumps the length. He puts extra pressure when his hand reaches the top. His excitement builds up more at the slightest hint of pre-cum.</p><p>“Shiiiit, Akaashiii.” Bokuto chose that moment to bite the expose juncture between his neck and shoulder. He felt his shirt being pushed just above his chest. Bokuto’s hot mouth suckling at the expose skin, lips finding his hardened nubs. His senses are oversensitive, skin warming at an alarming rate.</p><p>Akaashi reeled with the hot pressure, moaning as Bokuto decided to play with his hole after having his fun with only touching his inner thighs and nipples. The wetness that he felt pressed against it tells him that the fingers intruding was coated with a large amount of saliva from Bokuto.</p><p>He presses against it, mind taking him back to the times he played with himself, imagining that Bokuto continued his weird actions on his back hole instead of just his mouth.</p><p>“You like that, yeah?” He nods feverishly at the husky voice against his ear. Bokuto expertly brings them even more at the center of the table so they wouldn’t fall at the edge. Akaashi felt so lewd as he pants against Bokuto, hand stopping its ministration on his partner’s length.</p><p>“Akaashiii.” The dragging of ‘i’ in his name was too low. He chances a glance at Bokuto and he felt his hole twitches at the dark lustful look pervading his otherwise bright captain. He groans, “Yeesss?”</p><p>His elongated response can’t be avoided when two of Bokuto’s fingers are just hitting him deep. He ruts against it, body almost spazzing at the wonderful sensation.</p><p>“Lube…” Bokuto shudders, “We don’t have lube.”</p><p>It was worded in a convincingly deflated tone. But Bokuto’s eyes are fixed firmly at his lips and he gets the idea what his captain is trying to coax him into. After all, Bokuto has been fascinated for a long while now with his mouth. He finally understood all those boiling emotions behind golden eyes whenever he is forced to suck his fingers.</p><p>He hauls himself with the energy he could muster, legs weak with the lust that pervades his senses. Bokuto stops him from getting off him completely, gesturing to just turn without leaving the table. Despite their initial randy actions, he blushes at the sudden position he finds himself in—thighs locking Bokuto’s head, backside openly exposed for Bokuto to lavishly stare at.</p><p>He is fascinated at the length in front of him. He assumed that his captain is big—but this is just bigger and thicker than what he first imagined. He can’t believe he gave a hand job without appreciating the monstrosity first.</p><p><em>Itadakimasu, </em>he licks his lips in anticipation. The cock is hot against his tongue. The first few licks were long and teasing, avoiding the slit. Bokuto groaned at the teasing, opting for revenge.</p><p>“Mppf!” Akaashi shudders at the intrusion of Bokuto’s tongue against him, melting in the process. He throws a soft glare. Two can play at this game. He stops with his sly licks, mouth closing as he fills it with the saliva he didn’t swallow before opening his pretty lips and pouring it unto Bokuto’s throbbing member. The gathered saliva coated a quarter of the length, dripping down sluggishly. The mere action causes Bokuto to whine, feeling himself getting to the edge even more. Akaashi is relentless with his attack as he suddenly takes the head into his mouth, slowly dragging himself down and feeling it hit the back of his throat.</p><p>The muffled noise began to float around them—Akaashi bobs his head rhythmically as Bokuto finds his own pace in intruding into his younger lover. The hot coil in the pit of their stomach is a warning for both. Simultaneously, they retreated.</p><p>“Akaashi.” Bokuto whispers, pulling his setter against his chest before twisting their position. Akaashi felt the wood against his back drenched with their lustful sweats. Bokuto pulled him just enough that his hips dangle as Bokuto got himself down the table. Without anymore warning, Bokuto positioned himself against Akaashi’s entrance.</p><p>Akaashi moans loudly as he was entered by his captain. He appreciates Bokuto’s consideration at starting slow. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping.</p><p>“Bokuto-SAN!” The high pitch scream Bokuto drew out from him was a result of his captain’s sudden harsh pace, length meeting that delicious spot he played with himself in the privacy of his own room. He chanted his captain’s name before being silenced by the older’s mouth, tongue battling with one another.</p><p>Bokuto snaps his hip just right, Akaashi reeled over. Hot white ribbons coating his stomach, destroying his t-shirt. He tightened around Bokuto—his captain groaning at the motion as he keeps hitting deep inside him. Akaashi rolled his hips to help, setting an erratic pace.</p><p>With a loud moan, Bokuto pushes for the last time before cumming. Akaashi felt his captain’s seed dribble out of him. Bokuto watches it in fascination, swiping at it before offering it to his vice-captain.</p><p>Akaashi looks at him through his lashes, mouth opening and sucking.</p><p>“Akaashi, I really like your lips.” Bokuto is so good with innocent compliments behind lustful motives. If they were in a different setting, if he was still in the dark, he would chalk it up to the perplexing character of his captain.</p><p>But he knew better now.</p><p>Akaashi watches Bokuto as he sucks the cum from his fingers. He watches as the golden eyes brighten in a dark way that made him internally moan. <em>Ah, </em>he shivers, <em>it seems like Bokuto-san would be developing another strange hobby.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Fin-</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I suck at writing sex. I do angst more. :.) but this is to appease myself for writing BokuAka angst. I shouldn't have made my babies suffer like that.</p><p>But imagine having that pretty of a boyfriend and you thought that you would finally be able to claim him, only to be refused (because you're an idiot who suck at confessing) and be that pent-up. Yeah, Bokuto is so sexually frustrated that he imagines Akaashi sucking him instead of those fingers. Trudat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>